


lessons in fellatio 口活課程

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 格雷夫斯從來沒和男人一起過，所以當格林德沃想要個口活，格林德沃得教他怎麼做。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lessons in fellatio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060637) by [kaiju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiju/pseuds/kaiju). 



> 授權：

　　「來吧。吸吧。」

　　格林德沃把格雷夫斯的頭牢牢按向自己赤裸的襠部，指甲刺進他頭皮。格林德沃另一隻手抓住他的頭髮，難以反抗，遑論動彈。於是他做了眼前情況下力所能及的事：他搖了搖頭。

　　「不。」聲音粗糙又刺耳，像是他很多年沒說過話了。

　　「這不是問句，親愛的。」

　　「不。」格雷夫斯重覆道，這次語氣更堅定。

　　他聽見上方傳來惱怒的嘆氣，隨後他的頭被粗暴向後一扯。格林德沃鉗住他的下巴，用手指撬開他的嘴。魔法。他可以用魔法輕易做到，可是不——當然不。魔法不如武力那麼 _傷人_ 。格雷夫斯皺起眉頭，竭力合上嘴，把全身力氣都集中在下巴。但格林德沃成功撬了開來，粗大的手指陷進他的牙齦，分開他的牙齒。隨後，他把陰莖塞了進去。

　　「這就對了。」格林德沃低吼道。

　　格雷夫斯幾乎即時乾嘔。他一下子就嚐到味道。 _苦澀。_ 那東西太大了，根本無法好好擠進他嘴裡。他的頭本能向後退去，然而格林德沃再次抓著他的頭髮，把他固定在原位。

　　「我沒有一整天時間。吸吧。」

　　如果我 _可以_ 就好了，格雷夫斯想。如果他需要做的只是吸吮陰莖就能擺脫這糟糕的局面，他絕對會。唯一問題是：他不知道怎麼做。但他一直是個雄心勃勃的男人，不知道怎麼做從來無法阻止他去嘗試。於是，即使魔法鎖鏈束縛著他的手腕，他仍是盡力調整了位置，然後吸吮起來。

　　粗心大意、毫不優雅、 _牙齒磕絆_ 。過半時間都在乾嘔，他的嘴似乎只含得住頂端。每次他的牙齒刮過柱身格林德沃就搖頭。奇怪的是，他感到尷尬。他先是被另一個巫師俘虜，現在連 _這件事_ 都做不好。格林德沃發出嘶聲，呼出惱怒的咒罵——負面意味。

　　「梅林。」格林德沃不禁笑了。「你的技巧真是 _糟糕_ 透了。」

　　隨後令他驚訝的是，格林德沃放開了他。格雷夫斯二話不說退開，格林德沃大概是想要個解釋，為什麼他不能好好給他一個口活。

　　他有解釋。

　　格林德沃看著他，等著。

　　「我、我以前從未做過。」格雷夫斯啞著嗓子道。

　　格林德沃盯著他仿佛這是他聽過最可笑的話。他嘲笑出聲，完全不為所動，而他無疑希望格雷夫斯知道這一點。

　　格雷夫斯努力不要翻白眼。

　　「你以前從來沒和男人一起過？」

　　「難以置信。」格林德沃不客氣地抱怨道。「好吧。」

　　他的手再次抓著格雷夫斯的頭髮，把他向前扯。格林德沃強行掰開他的嘴，把陰莖頭部貼上格雷夫斯下唇。

　　「什麼——」

　　「吸吧。 _慢慢來。_ 」

　　格雷夫斯順從地開始吸吮。他成功用嘴唇含住整個頭部，盡力吸吮，臉頰凹進去。但無論吸吮多久，他還是痛恨那種味道——他媽的無法 _忍受_ 。令他記起某種腐爛的食物——汗津津的腥臭難忍，滿嘴鹹味發霉一樣。他嘗試無視。他閉上雙眼繼續，引得格林德沃發出愉悅的呻吟。這一切都嚇壞了他。

　　「嗯，吞得更深。」

　　他不情不願點頭，嘴巴裹住格林德沃柱身，盡力納進去，唇瓣都撐開來了。持續了好一會，格雷夫斯試探地吸吮舔舐——儘管不情不願。很有衝動咬下去，可是他知道這樣做的話只會惹上更多麻煩。他小心翼翼把頭伸前，然而下顎阻止他更進一步。他慌了。

　　「不要繃緊下巴。放鬆。」格林德沃用上比慣常溫柔得多的語氣。他猜那湊效了，因為他下巴鬆開來了。

　　格林德沃挺進得更深，直至陰莖頂端撞上格雷夫斯喉頭。他乾嘔了，又一次，但格林德沃一聲不吭。相反，他…… _撫摸_ 格雷夫斯。他撫摸著他，一點一點，把格雷夫斯的頭壓向自己。

　　「乖部長。」他輕聲道。「舌頭留在我陰莖底下。別動。這就對了。 _很好。_ 」

　　格雷夫斯嗚咽了。

　　「不要收緊喉嚨。順其自然。」

　　格林德沃說話的方式讓他記起上魔藥課的日子。那時教授會教全班怎樣釀造魔藥——讓混合物順其自然。他從來控制不了那些魔藥熬出來怎樣，就像他此刻無法控制自身命運。

　　「這才是乖男孩。」

　　上方傳來格林德沃的呻吟與低哼。難以相信是他誘發出這些聲音。格雷夫斯繼續做下去。事實上他聽從了格林德沃的建議，讓男人把陰莖搗進他嘴裡。他這才意識到自己透過鼻子粗重呼吸。一旦格雷夫斯毫無障礙將他納進喉嚨，格林德沃就變得粗魯——暴力起來。一手抓著格雷夫斯的頭髮，一手按著他頸背，將他的頭固定在原位。他激烈抽插，仿佛再也無法忍受格雷夫斯緩慢的節奏。

　　至少沒格林德沃對他做的別的事情那麼痛。

　　「完美。」格林德沃低語。「現在，繼續。別動。」

　　格雷夫斯默默忍受。他忍受被操進嘴裡，痛恨每一分每一秒——格林德沃滿是汗水的手抓緊他的頸項用力抽插的方式、格林德沃悶哼的聲音。但他尤其痛恨他被迫做著這一切的事實。他被 _教導_ 怎麼做，像孩子一樣。

　　經過幾下狠狠插入，格林德沃粗暴地推開格雷夫斯，射在他臉上。灼熱的精液濺上他的肌膚。 _噁心_ ，他想。完事後，格林德沃用冰冷的目光看著他，喘著粗氣，扶著陰莖底部。

　　「舔乾淨。」格林德沃說，用陰莖拍打格雷夫斯的臉頰。

　　 _屈辱_ 至極。

　　格雷夫斯帶著深深的鄙夷抬頭看著他。他張開嘴，卻花了一會藏好牙齒。他顫巍巍伸出舌頭舔過格林德沃的陰莖，把精液刮進嘴裡。當他不得不舔食，為了好好清理弄得舌頭沾滿精液時，那苦澀的味道令他難堪。

　　「吞下去。」

　　他跪在那裡，滿嘴格林德沃的精液，他很久到沒有動彈，以致格林德沃不得不親自動手。粗糙的手指夾住他的鼻子，掌心緊緊捂著他的嘴。他無法 _呼吸_ 。固執如他，這次也沒有掙扎。他別無選擇，只能吞嚥。熾熱濃稠的液體滑落他的喉嚨，他感受得到它一寸一寸落到胃裡。他打了個哆嗦。

　　「也不是那麼難，對吧？」格林德沃問道。「作為第一次不壞，但我指望我們再做時你表現得更好。我們很快 _就會_ 再來一次，親愛的。」


End file.
